


sounds of someday

by differentsnowflake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Character Study, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester-centric, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsnowflake/pseuds/differentsnowflake
Summary: Casi no hay luces en la carretera, y los faros del Impala iluminan la nieve a su alrededor. Su padre no le dirige ni una sola palabra, y a Dean le gustaría poder seguir cantando, para sentir que no está solo.Es entonces cuando descubre que en serio le gusta cantar, y que tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo más a menudo.Y lo hace. No cuando hay alguien a su alrededor, por supuesto. Pero, con el paso de los años, hay veces en las que papá se va por días y Sammy siempre tiene la casa de un nuevo amigo a la que ir, así que Dean se queda solo, y comienza a cantar.O, la historia de Dean con la música, su voz, Castiel, y los problemas que tiene que afrontar.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 12





	sounds of someday

**Author's Note:**

> Después de ver el 15x07, tenía que escribir algo sobre Dean y sobre su voz y sobre el hecho de que puede cantar.
> 
> Spoilers de la temporada 15 hasta el episodio siete.
> 
> Siento que salió un poco cursi, pero se hizo lo que se pudo.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Sounds of someday.

Even the fires on the road  
Trying to get away  
And all the stars seem on a roll  
Out of control today  
Though the sounds of someday  
May be home

Dean está comenzando a sentir que la oscuridad se lo traga, así que comienza a cantar. No está asustado, no del todo. Nunca está asustado, porque papá le ha dicho que deje de asustarse, que ya está grande para esas cosas. Como si el miedo y la sensación de angustia tuvieran que desaparecer una vez que llegó a cierta edad, pero no ha sucedido. Se sigue sintiendo pequeño, indefenso, por más que ya tenga catorce. Siente que- que no puede respirar, por más que aspire y aspire y aspire y sus pulmones se sientan como si no estuvieran allí, como si solo hubiera oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que se lo traga y que lo rodea y que-.

Tiene que calmarse. Papá le dijo que volvería por él en una hora, y aunque no está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sabe que no puede faltar mucho. Está temblando y su nariz se siente como si estuviera a punto de caerse, y hay pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre el cementerio, y en serio quiere irse a casa.

Ha quemado el cuerpo y el fuego se extinguió con rapidez lastimosa. Ahora solo hay nieve y soledad y está- está nervioso.

Así que comienza a tararear, suave y lento, una vieja canción que le gusta a papá, que ha sonado en el Impala más veces de las que puede recordar. El casete está viejo, desgastado. No tiene ninguna inscripción, y Dean no está seguro de cómo se llama la canción, o de quién es, pero se la sabe perfectamente, y siempre lo ha calmado.

La repite una y otra vez, mientras el pasto comienza a pintarse de blanco y su respiración comienza a salir en nubes de humo, (o de vaho, como las llama Sammy, porque es un sabelotodo.) Los tarareos se convierten en palabras y su voz se alza poco a poco, hasta que siente que está gritando, que está dejando que el mundo entero lo escuche, que no hay nadie que lo detenga. 

La garganta comienza a dolerle, pero al fin puede respirar. Ha dejado de temblar, y siente que hay música corriendo por sus venas en vez de sangre, calentando su cuerpo y quitándole el miedo. Tal vez es estúpido, asumir que cantar, probablemente sonando horrible, pueda solucionar sus problemas de algún modo, pero va a dejar que, solo por esta vez, su corazón tome el volante y que tome las decisiones, solo hasta que su papá llegue y lo lleve al motel, hasta que vuelva a sentir que no está solo, que no tiene que inventarse su propia compañía.

Sigue gritando la canción cuando la bocina del Impala lo sobresalta tanto que pega un brinco, palabras cantadas asesinadas por miedo.

\- ¡Muévete, Dean! - Le grita su papá desde el asiento del conductor. Hay un poco de enojo en su voz, y Dean sabe que está molesto porque debió estar atento, siempre debe estar atento. No ha pasado mucho desde que ha empezado a dejarlo ayudar en cacerías, y lo último que quiere es arruinarlo.

Se sube al auto, sacudiendo un poco de la nieve en su cabeza y en sus hombros. Son casi las tres de la mañana, y Dean solo espera que Sam haya podido dormir un poco. Le da miedo dormir solo, especialmente cuando sabe que Dean está de cacería.

Casi no hay luces en la carretera, y los faros del Impala iluminan la nieve a su alrededor. Su padre no le dirige ni una sola palabra, y a Dean le gustaría poder seguir cantando, para sentir que no está solo.

Es entonces cuando descubre que en serio le gusta cantar, y que tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo más a menudo.

Y lo hace. No cuando hay alguien a su alrededor, por supuesto. Pero, con el paso de los años, hay veces en las que papá se va por días y Sammy siempre tiene la casa de un nuevo amigo a la que ir, así que Dean se queda solo, y comienza a cantar. Todo lo que se le ocurre, desde ridículas canciones de Metallica y Motor Head que a su papá le gustan hasta villancicos, cuando está aburrido. Hay algo... raro con su voz, porque no la odia, no del todo. Es grave y algo rasposa, pero... Dean no está muy seguro de cómo describirla. Dulce, si tiene que ser específico.

A veces solo se tira en la cama y canta, canta hasta que hay gente golpeando desde el otro lado de la pared, diciéndole que se calle entre gruñidos y maldiciones. Hasta que siente que su garganta va a explotar, hasta que se queda sin ideas. Con el paso de los años, también, comienza a querer hacer más, a... mover sus dedos, tal vez. Siempre ha querido aprender a tocar guitarra, aunque no tiene idea de cómo. Ni siquiera tiene dinero para una guitarra, y no es como si su papá le fuera a dar dinero para una, cuando apenas le da dinero para comer.

Sigue pensando en maneras cuando, en su cumpleaños diecisiete, su padre le da trescientos dólares, sumando montones de billetes arrugados y sucios, y le dice que decida en qué usarlos.

Y siente que su corazón comienza a latir de nuevo, porque nunca- no desde que puede recordar- le han dado un regalo de cumpleaños. Y luego, dos semanas después, papá encuentra un caso cerca de Nueva York pero ya han tenido un problema en Nueva York y con su sistema escolar, así que papá decide dejarlos con Bobby, especialmente porque de esa manera pueden terminar el año escolar ahí, en Sioux Falls, y a Sammy le emociona pasar más de dos semanas en un mismo lugar, y a Dean le emociona poder, tal vez, comprar una guitarra y tener un lugar donde esconderla.

Así que llegan a Dakota del Sur, cansados y con hambre, con Bobby esperándolos con un estofado que no sabe muy bien, pero que sigue siendo comida. Su padre se va unas horas después, dedicándoles sonrisas pequeñas, y estrictas órdenes de comportarse bien.

Para Dean, Bobby es como su padre, de alguna manera. Confía en él, sabe que es bueno manteniendo secretos, y sabe que siempre va a tener un lugar al que ir. Bobby también sabe que a Dean le gusta cantar, o algo así.

Cuando Dean tenía quince, poco después de que descubriera la manera en la que su corazón parece despertar cuando está cantando, poco después de que su voz terminara de engrosarse y de que adquiriera el tono que le ha comenzado a gustar, habían estado quedándose con Bobby alrededor de un mes. Y Dean solo había estado en la ducha, cantando una vieja canción lenta de The Scorpions que sentía que le salía bien. Se esfuerza un poco y deja que su voz salga alta y clara, porque está seguro de que no hay nadie en la casa.  
Pero luego, después de la cena, Dean estaba ayudando a Bobby a lavar los platos cuando Bobby le sonrió un poco, tratando de sonar casual.

\- Así que te gusta cantar, eh, Dean.

Y su corazón se había detenido, se había apagado por completo. Y su estómago había comenzado a revolverse, y estaba aterrado de sonar ridículo. Dios, acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a Bobby, una de las personas que admira más, y dios, dios, diosdiosdios, se quiere morir.

Pero Bobby había rodado los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa gentil.

\- No lo haces mal, niño. Nada mal, según lo que escuché.

Han pasado dos años desde esa vez, y ha comenzado a sentirse cómodo con la idea de que alguien en su vida sepa que le gusta cantar, y que le gusta la manera en la que lo hace.  
Así que, cuando su padre se va, y Sammy sube las escaleras sobándose los ojos, obviamente cansado, Dean se queda en la cocina, mirando a Bobby leer un periódico.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dean? - le pregunta Bobby entre un gruñido. Dean lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo de diversión en su tono de voz.

\- Um. Bueno, directo al grano, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

Bobby rueda los ojos.

\- Cada vez que quieres pedirme un favor pones esa cara, con ojos suplicantes y un puchero que puede que te funcione con las chicas, pero no conmigo, muchacho.

\- Pero me preguntaste qué quería, ¿verdad?

Bobby lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza, pero asiente un poco.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, hijo?

Dos días después, Bobby le consigue una guitarra usada por 180 dólares. Está algo vieja y despintada, pero el amigo de Bobby, que no tiene idea de quién es, asegura que es una buena guitarra, que las cuerdas son nuevas y que si la está vendiendo es porque necesita el dinero para comprarse una eléctrica.

Camina hacia al garaje, junto con un libro de música que Bobby le ha conseguido. Le gustaría poder tocar en frente de Sammy, pero tiene miedo, por algún motivo. Sabe que Sammy es comprensivo, pero hay algo encantador sobre mantener esa parte de su vida como suya. Sammy no tiene que saber todo, después de todo.

Tocar guitarra es mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. Sus dedos son torpes y sus muñecas duelen, las cuerdas raspan contra su piel y es tan frustrante que tiene que controlarse para no tirar la guitarra al otro lado de la habitación.

Siente que no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando Bobby aparece en la puerta, luciendo cansado.

\- Vamos, Dean, son como las tres de la mañana. Deberías dormir.

\- Esto es muy difícil - está consciente de suena como un niño haciendo berrinche, pero siente que está fracasando en la única cosa que de verdad le interesaba. Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que ser bueno. Pero no lo es, es un inútil, y tal vez todos los demás tienen razón, y no sirve para nada.

Bobby se sienta a su lado y coloca una mano en su hombro.

\- Se supone que sea difícil, Dean. No sé nada de música, pero sé que es difícil. Mira, ¿aún tienes 120 dólares, verdad? - Dean asiente. Hay lágrimas quemándose en sus ojos, y tiene que morderse la lengua para no llorar. No puede llorar, porque papá dice que solo las niñas lloran, y él tiene diecisiete y es un Winchester y no puede estar triste por esto, en serio no puede. - De acuerdo, muchacho, déjamelo a mí.

Daniel tiene 23, el pelo largo y un piercing, y las uñas pintadas de negro. Su piel es algo oscura, y sus ojos son de un azul profundo. Y toca la guitarra muy bien. Es el hijo del amigo de Bobby que le vendió la guitarra, y tiene una sonrisa ladeada que forma dos hoyuelos muy profundos.

Daniel le da clases en la tarde, cuando regresa de clases. Se esconden en el estudio de Bobby, y tiene que admitir que tocar guitarra es mucho más fácil cuando hay alguien enseñándole, y no está tratando de que las palabras y figuras en un libro cobren sentido.

Y no es malo en eso, para nada. Daniel le pide que cante, y no puede reusarse. No sabe por qué. Tal vez es porque en serio le gusta la manera en la que sus ojos brillan cuando toca guitarra, o porque no le puede decir que no al par de hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas.

Tocar y cantar a la vez es difícil, y se pierde muchísimo en los acordes. Tiene que parar unos instantes antes de seguir, pero en serio es divertido. Para cuando termina, Daniel está muy cerca suyo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y luego lo está besando.

Dean sabe que está mal, que tiene que... alejarse o algo, pero tiene que admitir que le gusta. Daniel sabe a tabaco y sus labios son sorprendentemente suaves, y dios, no puede creer que está besando a un chico, a un hombre, y...

Daniel se aleja con una sonrisa, y continua con la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando se va, le da otro beso en la mejilla, y le guiña el ojo. 

Dean traga, siente que todo su cuerpo hormiguea, y que está a punto de desmayarse. Y entiende qué era eso, entiende por qué. Daniel le gusta, de la misma manera en la que le gustaba Sarah hace un par de meses, de la misma manera en la que le gustaba Connie, de Minnesota. Y le da miedo, lo asusta tanto que siente que no puede respirar.

No puede ni comer. Su estómago se agita y su corazón parece temblar en vez de palpitar. Sus manos sudan y sus ojos escanean la cocina, como buscando a alguien que revele su secreto. No puede evitar sentirse... sucio, como si acabara de cometer un error. Pero a la vez está emocionado, y sus labios parecen recordar la sensación del beso y anhelarla tanto que no puede ni respirar. Y sentir ambas cosas a la vez hace que su cerebro explote, que quiera meterse un tenedor al ojo. Dios.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dean? - Sammy está sentando al frente suyo, comiendo puré de papas y mirándolo con atención. Dean asiente y vuelve a tragar. Bobby lo está mirando ahora, pero no dice nada. Dean lo agradece.

Pasa toda la noche disparándole a latas esparcidas en el patio con el silenciador puesto. Sus manos duelen y ha estado mordiéndose tanto el labio que siente el sabor de la sangre explotando en su boca. Cuando ve que hay rayos de sol colándose por entre las copas de los árboles, ha llegado a la conclusión de que en serio le gusta Daniel, y siempre y cuando nadie se entere, no tiene por qué hacerse problemas.

Y Daniel es lo mejor que le ha pasado en lo que se siente como años. Es divertido e inusual. Le enseña todo lo que sabe, incluso cuando está seguro de que, dos meses después de conocerse, los ochenta dólares que le pagó por las clases se han acabado. Daniel lo lleva a conciertos de rock pequeños, a bares y a largos paseos en su auto. Se besan lentamente en el asiento trasero, hasta que Dean deja de sentir sus labios y todo se vuelve borroso, hasta que siente que ha dejado de existir, hasta que todo es una nube de humo decorada de momentos que no quiere que terminen.

Daniel toca la guitarra y Dean canta, o ambos tocan y ambos cantan. A Daniel le gusta decir que Dean canta mejor que él, y Dean no entiende cómo puede decir eso. Es Daniel el que lo convence de subir a un escenario por primera vez, en un bar repleto de gente joven ebria y emocionada. Y al inicio Dean siente que está petrificado, sujeto al suelo con terror, como si tuviera un monstruo o un fantasma al frente.

Los primeros versos son tensos y quedos. Daniel lo mira, solo unos segundos, le guiña un ojo y de repente Dean siente que de verdad puede hacerlo.

Cuando la canción termina, hay aplausos que se sienten como una avalancha de sentimientos. Dean está eufórico y tal vez algo ebrio, pero se baja del escenario saltando y riendo.  
Daniel y él caminan de vuelta a casa de Bobby entre risas y susurros gritados. Es cerca de media noche y Dean sabe que Bobby se va a enojar si no llega a casa pronto. Daniel sostiene su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Y Dean siente que se va a morir, que en serio está a punto de morir, porque es imposible sentirse tan feliz.

Y cuando llega a casa de Bobby, sabe que está a punto de morir, porque el Impala está aparcado en la calle, con los faros encendidos.

Dean suelta la mano de Daniel como si estuviera quemando. Y luego se la pasa por los pantalones, como si estuviera limpiándose. Daniel le lanza una mirada extrañada, pero Dean solo avanza hacia el auto, porque simplemente sabe que su padre ya lo vio.

John está sentado en el asiento del conductor, mirando un par de papeles que tiene en la mano. Levanta la vista cuando lo ve llegar y le dedica una larga mirada, como decidiendo si vale la pena decirle algo o no.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde, Dean? - le pregunta. Su voz suena arrastrada y Dean puede oler el alcohol en el aire. Aguanta las ganas de rodar los ojos y decide no enojarse con él, porque tal vez de esa manera su padre no se enoje con él. Todos ganan.

\- Hola, papá. Lo siento, salí con un par de amigos.

Su padre levanta las cejas y suelta un pequeño silbido. - No sabía que tuvieras amigos, - le dice, y Dean no puede evitar sentirse ofendido.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo, papá? - Daniel sigue parado a unos metros de ahí, luciendo incómodo. Dean le lanza una mirada larga, y Daniel parece entender, porque agita la mano y se va por donde vino.

Obviamente, Daniel no sabe nada sobre la verdad de su vida. A Dean le importa demasiado como para hacer eso. Sabe que su padre viaja mucho y que a veces los deja con Bobby, para que no estén solos. También sabía que su padre iba a venir algún día, listo para poner Soiux Falls en el espejo retrovisor, sediento de sangre que nunca ha visto, sangre que está seguro de que va a encontrar, por más que Dean haya comenzado a dudarlo.

Dean sabe que están a punto de irse, que su padre ha venido para llevárselos, y por primera vez, quiere decir que no. Quiere rogar, pedirle a su padre unos cuantos días, unos cuantos meses. Lo suficiente como para seguir con Daniel el resto de su vida.

\- Estuvo bien. Me encargué de todo lo que pude en Nueva York, para no tener que dejarlos aquí en un tiempo - su padre puede haber bebido, pero siempre está atento, siempre sabe lo que está sucediendo. Dean quiere encogerse bajo su mirada, porque sabe que hay algo que quiere decir, sabe que Dean quiere contradecirlo, por primera vez en su vida.

\- Sioux Falls no está tan mal, papá. A Sam y a mí nos gusta pasar tiempo con Bobby.

John asiente un poco, y al fin abre la puerta del auto. Su chaqueta de cuero está cubierta de sangre, pero está seca y marrón. Dean sabe que es mejor no preguntar.

\- Nos iremos mañana, pero estoy seguro de que volveremos pronto. A que termines la escuela, ya sabes.

Dean frunce el ceño. Solo faltan un par de semanas de clases, antes del verano, antes de que tenga que pensar en empezar su último año de escuela. Pero para que eso pase falta mucho tiempo, y sabe que su pequeña fantasía se ha acabado. Es como si de repente nunca hubiera existido, como si de repente toda la felicidad que sentía que era demasiada como para ser verdad de verdad era demasiada, y ahora se esfuma, se resbala entre sus manos como arena, como pedazos de vidrio rotos en partes tan pequeñas que ni siquiera dejan heridas cuando rebotan contra su piel.

A las tres de la mañana, se las arregla para escaparse por la ventana. Sam está profundamente dormido, y la casa de Daniel está solo a un par de cuadras. Tiene que des pedirse.  
Hay unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro cuando camina de vuelta a casa de Bobby. Está haciendo un frío sorprendente para la época del año y Dean no puede evitar sentir que el mundo mismo está lamentando su pérdida, que está reaccionando porque nunca nadie ha sufrido tanto como él está sufriendo ahora.

Pero tiene que aguantarse. Tiene un deber, tiene cosas que hacer. Su vida no es tan fácil, su vida no tiene por qué girar en torno a gente como Daniel. Tiene que girar en torno a su familia, al negocio familiar que ha empezado a correr por sus venas como una especie de enfermedad, de infección, ascendiendo lenta y espesamente hacia su corazón, lista para matarlo.

Pero vaya que va a extrañarlo. No solo a Daniel, por más que él sea el motivo principal de su tristeza. Va a extrañar a Bobby y a la guitarra y a las largas tardes que podía pasar encerrado en la oficina, cantando a todo pulmón con Daniel sentado al otro lado de la habitación, dirigiéndole sonrisas que se sentían como las más resplandecientes, las más importantes.

Bobby está sentado en el sillón, mirando un libro bajo la luz amarillenta de una lámpara.

\- Sé dónde estabas, muchacho - le dice, sin subir la mirada. El corazón de Dean cae hasta su estómago, sintiéndose como una pesada bola de metal.

\- Bobby, ¿qué...?

\- Tienes que ser cuidadoso, niño. Si tu padre te descubriera, siento que no te volvería a ver nunca en la vida.

Y Dean sabe que Bobby sabe, y ahora sabe que Bobby no tiene problemas con lo que ha estado haciendo, o que por lo menos no va a decir nada. Y siente que puede respirar de nuevo, porque si Bobby no tiene problemas, no puede estar tan mal.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, abraza a Bobby con toda la fuerza que tiene. Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos mientras tiene el rostro enterrado en su chaqueta, pero de nuevo, Bobby no dice nada, y nunca lo ha apreciado tanto.

El día siguiente, mientras Sioux Falls, Daniel, su guitarra y la pequeña gota de felicidad que había logrado sembrar a lo largo de unos tres meses desaparecen lentamente en el espejo retrovisor, Dean entierra las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Nunca se ha sentido tan triste por salir de una ciudad, y sabe que si está así de decaído no va a ser una buena ayuda para su padre o para Sammy. Siempre tiene que estar alerta, tiene que estar despierto y bien emocionalmente.

Así que se promete a sí mismo que no va a volver a encariñarse con nadie de esa manera, nunca más.

Los años pasan, extendiéndose como una carretera infinita, y la voz de Dean se hace más gruesa y su gusto por la música no desaparece. Hay veces en las que papá deja que él conduzca, ya entrada la noche, cuando John lleva conduciendo tantas horas que sus ojos ya no pueden mantenerse abiertos, por más que trate. Así que es Dean el que se sienta tras el volante. Canta para distraerse, para olvidar que se siente solo, por más que su familia esté a su alrededor.

Cada vez que vuelve a casa de Bobby toma la guitarra y toca por horas, hasta que siente que sus dedos ya no se pueden mover, hasta que las cuerdas comienzan a sentirse como cuchillos debajo de su piel.

A veces, solo cuando no tiene dinero y no tiene idea de dónde está su padre, canta en bares y luego pasa por las mesas, extendiendo la mano como un maldito mendigo. Pero sí consigue algunos billetes, los suficientes como para comprarle a Sam los libros que quiere o una nueva chaqueta o lo que sea que necesite (o quiera) en ese momento.

Luego Sam se va, gritando y pateando y sintiéndose mejor que los demás, como si decidir alejarse de su familia lo hiciera superior. Dean está feliz por él, en serio lo está.

Sam es inteligente, muy buena persona y sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Tiene un futuro, tiene un camino trazado. Quiere alejarse de todo lo que lo hace su hermano, y en serio no le guarda resentimiento. O por lo menos, eso es lo que se sigue repitiendo.

Hay una frase que Sam suelta en medio de la discusión, entre furia y enojo. Dean dice que en serio no lo siente de verdad, o por lo menos eso es lo que se sigue repitiendo.

\- ¡No quiero terminar como Dean, papá!

Como si Dean fuera un trozo de basura, un ejemplo de todo lo que está mal con el ser humano. Como si Dean no hubiera pasado toda su vida tratando de que Sam tuviera un futuro. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo se olvidó de que él también era una persona.

¿Es porque no quiere nada más a parte de la cacería? No es eso, no exactamente. Por supuesto que Dean quiere más, por supuesto que Dean anhela cosas. Tiene sueños, tiene ambiciones. Se imagina a sí mismo con una guitarra, en un escenario, cantando con el corazón en la mano, con gente escuchándolo y aplaudiendo al final, como si solo su voz fuera suficiente como para haberlos entretenido unos minutos. Se imagina en un estudio, con lentes de sol y una chaqueta de cuero, grabando y sonriendo, sabiendo que puede hacer algo con las cosas que le gustan hacer.

Pero Dean también sabe que son sueños, y a veces los sueños no pueden ser más que eso. Parece que Sam no lo entiende, o que es lo suficientemente valiente como para demostrarle a Dean lo contrario.

Papá deja de pasar tiempo con él después de eso.

Se va en sus propias cacerías y solo hablan por teléfono de vez en cuando, cuando necesitan ayuda o cuando necesitan asegurarse de que uno de los dos está vivo. A Dean no le molesta, no del todo. Se siente más libre, como si por primera vez en su vida fuera su propia persona.

Él decide qué cazar, (a veces), a dónde ir, (a veces,) y cómo hacerlo. (A veces.) Ese a veces la basta.

En las noches sigue yendo a bares, escuchando a gente cantar, tratar de hacer algo con lo que aman, lo que a veces a él le gustaría hacer. Una noche, con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, se anima a subir al escenario. Es una canción de Bon Jovi, que su padre encontraría cursi y desabrida. Pero a Dean no le importa, porque las luces parecen brillar con más fuerza que nunca, y el mundo parece menos intimidante.

Cuando termina, sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se baja del escenario tambaleándose. Hay un chico a su lado, sonriéndole de vuelta. Tiene la piel oscura y los ojos de un negro impresionante.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, amigo - le dice. Le tiende un vaso de cerveza, y Dean no puede decir que no.

\- Gracias, supongo - responde. La cerveza pasa por su garganta, helada y agria. 

\- ¿Te dedicas a esto?

\- No, para nada. Solo lo hago si hay suficiente alcohol en mi cuerpo.

El chico suelta una risa. Tiene una muy linda sonrisa, y sus dientes son sorprendentemente blancos.

\- Bueno, verás. Un par de amigos y yo estamos formando una banda. Nos falta un cantante, y nos gustó mucho tu voz. Tal vez estás interesado.

Dean no puede evitar reír.

\- Lo siento, no es algo que me interese.

El chico se encoge de hombros, con una pequeña mueca que parece diversión, pero decepción a la vez.

\- Es una pena. Me hubiera encantado, ya sabes, pasar más tiempo contigo. Si es algo que te interesa.

Y luego el chico está poniendo una mano en su hombro, y le guiña un ojo, con toda la intención que puede poner en medio de un bar infestado de gente.

Dos horas después, están acostados en una habitación de motel, sudando y tratando de recuperar la respiración. El chico, (Dean en serio debería preguntarle su nombre,) lo está abrazando por atrás, recorriendo su piel con los dedos. Y Dean debería decirle que no. Nunca le ha gustado abrazar después de... bueno, después del sexo, pero con los chicos siempre es diferente. Se ha dado cuenta de que es más frío con las chicas, por más que suela acostarse con más chicas que chicos. Es cuestión de gustos, supone. 

\- Eres muy guapo, ¿sabías? - el chico susurra contra su oreja, haciendo que su piel se erize de repente. Dean rueda los ojos un poco.

\- Siempre me dicen eso.

\- Es que es la verdad. Es como si pertenecieras a Hollywood o algo. Solo he visto a gente tan guapa como tú en las películas. Y cantas muy bien. Eres como un sueño.

Dean voltea a verlo a los ojos. No puede ver mucho, pero le gusta su perfil.

\- Sabes que esto no va a durar, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera soy de por aquí. No quiero que sea incómodo.

El chico asiente. - Lo supuse, sí. Tienes esa pinta. Soy Daniel, por cierto.

Dean traga, sintiendo que su piel comienza a derretirse. Sabe que no tiene sentido, aún sentirse perdido cuando escucha ese nombre, pero básicamente no tiene otra opción. 

Daniel se ha creado su propio lugar en su corazón, un nido construido de recuerdos divertidos y añorados, muy escondidos en las partes de sus memorias a las que no le gusta ir con frecuencia. Ha tratado, pero no tiene cómo sacarlo de allí.

\- Dean - responde después de lo que parece una eternidad.

Unas cuantas semanas después conoce a Lee Webb, un cazador con una actitud impresionante, demasiado emocionado como para parecer verdad. Dean comienza a cazar con él con frecuencia. Igual que él, Lee no tiene exactamente un hogar. Vive en su auto, conduciendo hasta que las luces de la carretera se convierten en manchas irreconocibles.  
Lee es un gran complemento para él. Le recuerda que no está solo todo el tiempo, que de verdad existen personas a las que le agrada, que de verdad disfrutan de su compañía. Después de lo de Sam, su padre se rehúsa a pasar tiempo con él, como si sin Sam Dean ya no importara, ya no valiera. 

Lee adora cantar, y lo hace sin vergüenza, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Dean y él están conduciendo hacia Idaho para un caso cuando Lee comienza a cantar, fuerte y claro, seguro de lo que está haciendo. Dean se lo debe quedar viendo, porque Lee lanza una pequeña risa entre el coro de la canción.

\- ¿Nunca habías escuchado a alguien cantar o qué, Deano?

Dean siente la sangre correr hasta sus mejillas, pero se las arregla para encogerse de hombros.

\- No realmente.

Lee no canta mal. Su voz es rasposa pero divertida y afinada a la vez. Es como si en serio supiera lo que está haciendo, como si lo llevara haciendo toda su vida.

\- Vamos, Deano, canta conmigo. Sé que te sabes la canción.

Dean sacude la cabeza. Sus dedos han comenzado a apretar con fuerza el volante del Impala. Nunca pensó que estaría tan incómodo con Lee a su lado, pero al parecer lo ha logrado.

\- No sé cantar - le dice, dirigiéndole una mirada atenta. Espera dejar en claro que no está de humor. Siempre ha odiado que le pidan que cante, por algún motivo. Sabe que no tiene mucho sentido, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con la música, en su pequeño mundo, nunca ha tenido mucho sentido. 

\- Claro que sabes, todos sabemos. Vamos, no me enojaré si lo haces horrible. Ya tienes prácticamente todo, no sería justo que también pudieras cantar.

No acepta, y luego de unos minutos, Lee se cansa de suplicar.

No es hasta meses después que Lee lo oye cantar. Lee se ha convertido en una constante en su vida, su compañero. Incluso John lo conoce, y le agrada. Lo que es algo bastante nuevo en su vida. Al fin está lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para tomarse largas noches libres en un bar, coqueteando con chicas y bebiendo y riendo, como si por unos segundos, fueran normales.

\- Somos normales, Dean - le suele decir Lee, rodando los ojos un poco - diferentes, pero normales, al fin y al cabo. Y el molde siempre es tirado después de ser usado, ¿verdad?

Están bebiendo, y el bar parece una mezcla de trazos borrosos. La música está muy alta y hay una pelirroja un poco mayor que él sentada en sus piernas, fumando y riendo. A Dean le gusta la manera en la que su cuerpo se mueve sobre el suyo cuando ríe. 

Y luego Lee está en el escenario, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, justo como sabe hacerlo cuando quiere salirse con la suya. Dean siente miedo correr por sus venas, por más que él siga sentado a metros de distancia, seguro debajo de su inseguridad. 

No sabe qué es lo que Lee dice, porque las palabras han dejado de cobrar mucho sentido a sus oídos. Lo siguiente que sabe, sin embargo, es que hay gente empujándolo hacia el escenario, soltando risas estridentes. No es la primera vez que le ha pasado. Joder, es así como siempre termina cantando frente a un público. Le apena un poco no ser capaz de hacerlo si no hay alcohol inundando sus sentidos, pero ha aprendido a aceptarlo. Las cosas son como son.

Y de repente está frente a un micrófono, frente a un público. Frente a personas que lo miran expectantes. (Probamente hay más indiferencia que emoción, pero el cerebro ebrio de Dean suele ser un poco narcisista.) Traga saliva y mira a Lee, tratando de deducir qué es lo que quiere de él.

Lee rueda los ojos y una canción comienza lentamente. Por supuesto que Dean la conoce, y el alcohol toma las riendas de su cuerpo y comienza a cantar, y no le importa lo que piensen los demás. 

Luego de eso, el cantar con Lee se vuelve un hábito. No sabe por qué, no sabe cómo, pero se siente cómodo, de pie en un escenario o en un bar o donde sea, cantando a su lado. Son los mejores meses que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, los meses que pasa con Lee. 

Por supuesto que no duran mucho. No sabe muy bien cómo terminaron así. (Se golpeó la cabeza en algún punto, y ahora todo es una mezcla psicodélica de colores y sonidos.) Pero logran detener el culto, y cuando al fin están en una habitación de motel, Lee le pide un tiempo libre, como si estuviera terminando con él o algo por el estilo.

Lee trata de convencerlo de quedarse con él, dejar de cazar por algún tiempo, asegurarse de seguir amando lo que hacen, asegurarse de estar haciendo lo correcto. Dean quiere decirle que sí, en serio quiere asentir y dejar que el peso sobre sus hombros caiga lentamente, que al fin desaparezca. Le gustaría ir a un estado con playa y bares, tal vez a California. Asegurarse de que Sam está bien y luego dejar que una especie de vacaciones limpien su cuerpo, lo renueven y le recuerden que hay una persona de verdad enterrada debajo del cazador que se ha pasado años construyendo.

Pero no puede decir que sí, por más que quiera. Su vida no funciona de esa manera, nunca lo ha hecho. Cazar está en su sangre, es todo lo que es. Y no puede parar, porque hay gente muriendo y monstruos asesinando. Hay vidas que puede salvar, prisioneros que puede liberar. Y si esas personas no pueden tomarse un descanso, Dean tampoco.

Lee, naturalmente, no está de acuerdo, y se despiden poco después. Dean no vuelve a subir a un escenario en lo que se siente como años. Porque lo son.

No tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, por suerte. O por desgracia. Los siguientes años de su vida son un sinfín de situaciones descabelladas que no parecen ser reales. Hay demonios y muerte y Sam y un ángel y un vampiro y leviatanes y Lucifer y realidades alternas. 

Su vida ha dejado de ser normal. Nunca lo ha sido, pero es otro tipo de normal al que él estaba acostumbrado. Y todo eso desaparece. Ahora mismo están tratando de detener a Dios, y Dean nunca se ha sentido tan indefenso, tan asustado. Le molesta no saber qué partes de su vida son reales, qué partes decidió que sucederían. Los hilos de Dios han estado amarrados a sus extremidades desde incluso antes de que naciera, y que no los sintiera no significa que no hayan abrasado su piel, formando cicatrices de años de antigüedad que está viendo por primera vez, que se sienten como ajenas.

Ahora, el único que sabe cuál es su pequeña conexión con la música es Cas. Cas, dulce y perfecto. Cas, una persona, (ángel,) que pensó que nunca existiría, que no podía existir. Pero existe, está ahí cuando Dean lo necesita, y no es necesario decir que son más que amigos, porque siempre ha sido así, de alguna manera. Dean y Cas tienen otro tipo de conexión, otra manera de verse el uno al otro, de sentirse. No son novios, porque a ninguno de los dos le podría interesar menos las etiquetas o las formalidades. Pero son algo, son una especie de algo que Dean nunca se ha molestado en definir. Con el paso de los años, ha perdido interés en definirlo.

Pero Cas ya no está, y Dean está solo, completamente solo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le gustaría pensar que está exagerando, que no está solo. Pero ahora que Cas ha decidido que Dean no vale la pena, y que Sam ha encontrado nuevas personas con las que pasar el tiempo, Dean no puede evitar sentir que no es mucho más que una sombra, un pensamiento breve que viene y que va con la facilidad de un destello, un chispazo entre miles de pensamientos no tal relevantes.

Se lo ha buscado, y no tiene miedo de admitirlo. En su mente.

Sabe que tiende a alejar a las personas, a sacar su ira con los demás cuando el único al que tiene que culpar es a él mismo. No puede evitarlo, siempre ha sido así. A veces siente que terminó pareciéndose demasiado a su padre, en todos los aspectos en los que se rehusaba a imitarlo.

Y luego Lee está en su vida de nuevo, solo por unos instantes. Y Dean vuelve a subir a un escenario, y se siente como no se ha sentido en años. Es increíble, lo liberador que es cantar frente a tanta gente, dejando que su voz fluya a través de su garganta, llenando su mente y haciendo que olvide, solo por unos segundos, el suplicio en el que lleva sumergido desde que decidió que al culpa no era suya, que era de alguien más.

Cuando vuelve a casa, toma la guitarra que tienen en el bunker. No le importa mucho que Sam y Eileen estén cerca, ha decidido que va a dejar de importarle. Sabe que Cas también está allí, probablemente sentado en la cama de su habitación mirando la pared, como suele hacer siempre.

Sus dedos recorren las cuerdas sin emoción, casi con indiferencia. No ha tocado guitarra en mucho tiempo, y casi se siente nuevo, el sostenerla. Recuerda a Daniel, sus hoyuelos y sus uñas pintadas. La manera en la que le sonreía cuando ponía sus dedos en los trastes equivocados.

Dean no está listo para muchas cosas que no tiene ganas de nombrar. Tal vez nunca lo estará. Pero está dispuesto a levantar el velo de mentiras que ahoga su vida, que se pega a su piel con sudor y que no deja que lo levante.

Hay una canción de Lynyrd Skynyrd que recuerda con cariño, que solía sonar en los parlantes del impala con frecuencia. Y se sabe las notas y se sabe la letra, así que decide que no tiene sentido no cantarla.

La acústica de su habitación en el búnker no es exactamente buena. El sonido rebota contra las frías paredes de concreto y hace que casi se sienta desnudo, como si no tuviera a qué abrazar, en qué reflejarse. 

Pero algo es algo, y la acústica nunca le ha importado mucho. Su voz casi suena ajena, suave y apenas audible sobre los acordes de la algo desafinada guitarra. Pero le gusta, y hace ya un tiempo que no se siente tan relajado, tan en paz. Es como si cantar le permitiera olvidar que está solo, que tiene diez mil cosas sobre las que preocuparse. Tiene que admitir que se esfuerza, decorando con su voz partes de la canción que suelen ser más simples. Tal vez esté presumiendo un poco, pero si va a dejar que alguien más lo escuche, por lo menos se va a asegurar de que no piense que lo hace mal.

Cas lo ha escuchado cantar antes, claro que sí. Dean se siente cómodo con él de una manera en la que nunca se ha sentido cómodo con alguien. Y a Cas no parece importarle que cante, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si llevara escuchando cantar a Dean desde que comenzó su celestial existencia. Y eso es lo que le gusta a Dean, porque si siente que es normal lo que está haciendo, que no es algo que se tiene que guardar para él, es como si en serio se hubiera sentido cómo con esa parte de su vida desde el inicio, como si ya no tuviera cosas de las que arrepentirse.

Cuando la canción termina, Dean se despide de los últimos acordes moviendo los dedos con lentitud, retrasando el último instante. Su garganta arde y no sabe si es porque está aguantando lágrimas o porque en serio lleva demasiado tiempo sin cantar. Supone que no importa, porque hay alguien tocando la puerta.

Los golpes son dubitativos, como si tuvieran miedo de existir. Es Cas, lo sabe porque Cas siempre toca cinco veces antes de entrar a la habitación de Dean, como queriendo dejar claro que siempre hay cosas pequeñas que lo van a diferenciar del resto de personas en la vida de Dean. 

Dean lo mira, y su garganta se cierra todavía más. Así que son lágrimas lo que está aguantando, y no sabe por qué. Debería disculparse con Cas, decirle que nunca quiso echarle la culpa de todo, como hace siempre. Simplemente estaba desesperado, y siempre le ha resultado más fácil dejar que la culpa la tenga alguien más, de modo que él puede seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien.

\- Hola, Cas - susurra. Sus dedos aún recorren las cuerdas de la guitarra con algo de miedo. Lleva tanto tiempo sin tocarla que es como si se fura a convertir en polvo de un momento a otro. 

\- Dean - Cas sigue parado en la puerta, bien erguido y serio, como siempre. Tiene esa mirada especial en los ojos, sin embargo. Esa- especial, que le suele lanzar a Dean cuando quiere decir algo, pero sabe que no puede.

Se quedan viendo por lo que parece una eternidad, sin estar seguros de qué decir. Dean quiere hacer una broma, hacer que Cas ría un poco y que diga algo sobre su música. Pero no tiene idea de qué es lo que Cas quiere, y en esta situación, después de lo mucho que ha arruinado su relación, tiene el valor suficiente para aceptar que es más importante lo que Cas quiera. 

\- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz - le dice Cas. Suena muy serio, como una especie de crítico. - Vine... vine, porque, aunque fue hermoso, sonaba como si sufrieras. Sé que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, pero no quiero que sufras.

Dean no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

\- No estoy sufriendo, Cas - aclara - solo... así se supone que cantes, ¿sabes? Con sentimiento.

Cas sacude la cabeza.

\- No, Dean. Te he escuchado cantar esta canción antes, nunca lo has hecho tan... um... con tanta... tristeza.

\- Cas.

Castiel parece entender lo que Dean necesita, porque avanza con cuidado hacia su lado. Se sienta en la cama con precaución, como si no llevaran años durmiendo en la misma cama, como si no llevaran años compartiendo hasta la más pequeña de las cosas.

\- Creo que Sam te escuchó - le dice Cas, en un quedo susurro - lo vi parado al final del pasillo, luciendo extrañado.

Dean se encoje de hombros. Cas parece entender que, por lo menos por ahora, no le importa, porque dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso es nuevo - nota - nunca entendí por qué no te gusta que la gente te oiga cantar. Tienes una de las voces más lindas que he escuchado, Dean.

\- Estoy seguro de que no has escuchado muchas voces, Cas.

Se quedan en silencio por tanto tiempo que Dean siente que no hay nadie a su lado. Tal vez se está imaginando todo, y Cas sigue enojado con él, dibujando paredes enormes e invisibles que evitan que Dean reúna el coraje necesario como para pedir perdón.

Pero Cas toma su mano de repente, un toque bien pensado pero que se siente extrañamente natural, como si no hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que se hablaron, que se tocaron. Dean aprieta la mano un poco, tratando de dejarle saber a Cas que está ahí, que entiende que es lo que quiere que suceda.

Cas rueda los ojos un poco, como reuniendo valor, buscándolo en el enojo e irritación que Dean supone que está sintiendo.

\- Solo... quiero estar contigo, Dean. Quiero que me perdones, quiero perdonarte. Pero no me dejas hablar, y no hablas tampoco. No soy- no soy capaz de entender todo lo que estás sintiendo, pero no puedo estar contigo cuando no quieres estar conmigo, Dean.

\- Eso..., ¿eso es lo que piensas? - Dean voltea a verlo completamente, encerrando sus ojos con su mirada - ¿Que no quiero estar contigo?

Castiel hace una mueca y asiente un poco.

\- No, Cas, claro que no. Estaba... estaba enojado, supongo. Muy enojado. Y todo lo que sucedió, con Jack y con mamá y toda la mierda por la que pasamos. Fue mi culpa, fui yo quien no pensó bien, pero te eché la culpa porque supuse que era más fácil que admitir que no sé hacer nada bien, que lo arruino todo-

\- Dean.

Cas lo interrumpe con una mirada rara, una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. También lo está mirando atentamente, casi sin parpadear. Sus ojos son increíblemente azules, y Dean recuerda la intriga que sintió la primera vez que los miró, la primera vez que vio a Cas entrar por las puertas de ese granero, poderoso y desconocido.

Y entonces Dean reúne valor suficiente para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Cas y atraerlo hacia sí. Cas reacciona demasiado tarde, y se están besando antes de que el ángel le pida una explicación.

Lo demás es una pintura abstracta, pincelazos y trazos que no puede comprender del todo, pero que son hermosas de todas maneras. La guitarra se cae de la cama con un ruido sordo, pero a Dean no le importa. Las manos de Cas están sobre su piel, sus labios sobre los suyos. Y lo ha extrañado, dios, lo ha extrañado tanto.

Lo siguiente que recuerda con claridad suficiente como para describir, es que están acostados, con los brazos de Cas alrededor suyo. Y Dean siente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que tienen una oportunidad. De ganar, de dejar todo atrás, de conseguir un final feliz. Suena estúpido, esperanza mal colocada que brilla por su extrañeza.

Unas semanas después, Jack está de vuelta, con un plan que parece descabellado pero que sirve de arma, que supone que tiene una oportunidad. Y munición es munición. Y la van a usar. 

Sam, Cas, Jack y Dean están en un bar, lleno de gente que ríe y bebe como si no supieran que sus destinos enteros están en las manos de un loco que disfruta de historias épicas que deberían limitarse a películas y a libros.

Es estúpido, hasta infantil. Pero Dean quiere cantar sobre un escenario sin más alcohol que sangre en sus venas por primera vez en su vida. Le da miedo, porque sabe que cantar es una manera de ser vulnerable, de abrirse y dejar mostrar una parte de él que se siente cómoda entre las sombras, feliz en su encierro, contenta hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada, que había más cosas detrás de las cuatro paredes construidas de dudas e inseguridades. 

Así que escucha que alguien llama su nombre y Dean se pone de pie, ignorando los aplausos que nunca van a dejar de sentirse como expectativas. 

Y comienza a cantar, porque todo lo demás, por unos segundos, ha dejado de importarle.


End file.
